


Playing Hooky

by secondalto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, not much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

“Jack, you should come and have a look at this,” Ianto said, watching the monitor in front of him.

“Is Gwen ignoring my order to take a day off?” Jack asked strolling over.

“No, but isn’t that…?”

“The TARDIS," Jack said, watching as the blue police box whirred and shuddered into solidity. They both watched as the door swung open and a head peeked out. It was the Doctor, but the version that Jack had first met, not the one who he’d followed to the end of the universe.

“I thought you said the Doctor was thin and wore trainers,” Ianto said.

“Time Lord,” Jack said by way of explanation. “If he gets seriously injured and is near death, he…regenerates into a different body. That,” he waved to the screen, “is the Doctor from before, the Doctor I met during the war. And there’s Rose.”

“What are they doing here?”

“Juicing up the TARDIS,” Jack said. “It uses Rift energy for fuel. This version of the Doctor doesn’t know I’m here, working for Torchwood.”

“How long will that take, the refueling?”

“If they’re leaving, several hours.” Jack grinned. “Want to take a field trip?”

Ianto looked at him, his brow furrowed. “But I thought you said the TARDIS rejected you.”

“The Doctor fixed it, how else do you think I got back here after going with him? Come on, Ianto, lighten up, let’s go have some fun.”

“Jack, the Rift….”

“Is as quiet as I’ve ever seen it.”

“Mfwany…”

“Only you would think about the pterodactyl, Ianto. Come on,” he pleaded, “the last time we were alone….”

“We got interrupted by Gwen,” Ianto reminded him.

“She’s at the beach with Rhys.”

“Fine, but if we get caught, you can do all the explaining.”

Jack just grinned and tugged on Ianto hand. They exited the Hub, walking quickly towards the blue box. Ianto was staring, and Jack knew exactly what he was thinking. “Amazing that no one notices it.”

“Yes, how did you…?”

“Because that’s exactly what I thought the first time I saw it,” Jack said, pulling the door open. “After you.”

“It’s….”

“Bigger on the inside, come on Ianto, there’s more to her than just the control room.” Jack dragged him through the TARDIS. He showed him the kitchen, the baths, the bedrooms, the wardrobe, and ended up in one of the gardens. “I always loved this one, great place to just sit and think.” Jack pulled Ianto down to the grass.

“Jack, my suit…,” he protested.

“Maybe you should take it off then.”

“Time, Jack, you said we only had a couple of hours.”

“You have your stopwatch, don’t you?”

“Always,” Ianto grinned, taking it, setting it and then stripping off his jacket.

Jack grinned back and began taking off his clothes. Ianto produced a small bottle of lube and condoms from his pockets as well. Regular boy scout, thought Jack as he pressed Ianto into the grass with a kiss. They rolled back and forth, Jack ending up on top. Ianto groaned as they rubbed up against one another.

“Jack, please.”

“I’ve got you,” he said as he reached for the bottle. He slicked up his fingers, pressing them slowly into Ianto. Jack watched as his lover squirmed and moaned under him before slowly taking his fingers away. He ripped open a condom as the stopwatch ticked away just a few feet from them. Fully protected and slicked up, Jack pushed into Ianto’s body, biting back a groan.

“Fuck,” he said.

“That’s exactly what you need to be doing,” Ianto said dryly as he thrust up against Jack.

Jack chuckled and began to move. He wanted to savor this, but they didn’t have the time. Quick and dirty worked just as well. He rolled them over so Ianto was on top. Ianto rode him hard and fast, muttering in Welsh. Jack grinned.

“Language, Ianto.”

“Shut up, so close, Jack.”

Jack reached up and began stroking Ianto’s cock, doing that little twist thing he liked. The muttering went turned to plain swearing and Jack thrust faster, stroked just a little harder. Ianto groaned as he came all over Jack’s hand. Jack rolled them again, looking for his own release.

“Ianto,” was all he said as he came.

They lay resting on the grass for few moments, the stopwatch still ticking away. Ianto pushed at Jack, who pulled gently out before rolling away. Ianto groped for the timepiece.

“New record,” he said with a smile.

“Time to clean up?”

“Plenty.”

“Then let’s go find those baths,” Jack said, winking.

Ianto just laughed as he gathered up the clothes.  


End file.
